


Complication

by deathbyfanfiction



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e13 Morning Star, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Internal Conflict, M/M, Malec, Nervous Magnus, Non-Consensual Kissing, not much action, not much dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyfanfiction/pseuds/deathbyfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He was overreacting; it wouldn’t be the first time. Technically, the two of them weren’t even dating. Magnus owed him nothing. That is, if you weren’t counting that Alec had just admitted to the most important members of his society, his deepest secret, something that he couldn’t even admit to himself before that moment, all for the man who had been chasing him unrelentingly for weeks. So actually, yeah, Alec hoped it wouldn’t be too much if he could be provided with a more innocent explanation than the thought of the two stunningly attractive immortals rekindling a long lost passionate romance."</p><p>--Alec's thought about walking in to find Magnus kissing Camille--</p><p>Set in 1x13 - Morning Star<br/>Not a lot of dialogue or action, just Alec's inner conflict about the kiss and the potential of the relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complication

“Well this is awkward.”

 

That was one way of putting it.

 

Alec slowed to a stop in the doorway; the natural deep-set frown was further furrowed by the sight waiting for him in the room. His warlock. And the woman he had just been kissing.  
Now, the shadowhunter could not say that he was a man free from jealousy. The events of the past few weeks with new arrival Clary, and the new development with Jace had proven that. And right now, he didn’t think it unreasonable that it was that very emotion which caused his heart to plummet, and the small joy of seeing Magnus, even in such a tense time, fell away.

 

Seeing him swiftly retract his hands away from the arms of Camille, he was sure that something was going to come out of his mouth along the lines of, ‘it’s not what it looks like’ or, ‘I can explain’, which Alec did not want to hear, so he cut in first.

 

“Where’s the book?”

 

He didn’t take any care softening the tone, and it showed. To someone that didn't know better, the intonation could even have been construed as bored. He hoped that it came off that way, that his efforts to remain casual were not in vain, and that the warlock would not hear the shock that he was trying to conceal. But then again he was certain Magnus knew him better than that.

 

He strode forward, eyes locked on Magnus, but cold, unlike they were usually when looking at the downworlder. There was no stuttering from Alec now. In fact, their roles were quite reversed. Looking at the man quake and stammer, with wide eyes and a hundred facial tics which Alec wasn’t sure that he’d ever seen before, he felt how powerful Magnus must feel whenever he reduced Alec to this kind of mess.

 

“It’s complicated”

 

Alec couldn’t only imagine how they had gotten into that predicament, and he was trying (with difficulty) not to do so. Obviously he saw that Magnus was not only referring to the situation of the book with that phrase, and Alec replied with a similar double entendre, combined with a hardly subtle examination of Camille.

 

“Clearly.”

 

For a moment, he relished the way Magnus was writhing beneath his stony glare, before he caught himself. It couldn't possibly be what it seemed. No. Despite the many scenarios running through his mind, the possessive, the stupid and the possibly legitimate ones, Alec knew that this unfortunately timed exchange couldn't be about old feelings. It had been years, more than Alec could ever experience. He was aware of their history, but he thought he trusted Magnus more than assuming the worst. But right now, thinking otherwise was proving difficult. Looking at the vampire, he guessed he could understand the attraction. Petite, but curvy, long hair and bold makeup, Alec didn’t need to be interested himself to see the pull that she was extremely aware emanated from her. Not to mention the unhesitating abundance of confidence that was on constant display. That probably had a lot to do with it.

 

Alec wished his mind would shut up. Everything was running through it too quickly to process.  
He was overreacting; it wouldn’t be the first time. Technically, the two of them weren’t even dating. Magnus owed him nothing. That is, if you weren’t counting that Alec had just admitted to the most important members of his society, his deepest secret, something that he couldn’t even admit to himself before that moment, all for the man who had been chasing him unrelentingly for weeks. So actually, yeah, Alec hoped it wouldn’t be too much if he could be provided with a more innocent explanation than the thought of the two stunningly attractive immortals rekindling a long lost passionate romance.

 

He tried to soothe himself with consolations. The kiss hadn’t looked hot and steamy. It didn’t look deep, or meaningful. Alec had not arrived for the initiation, but he was there in time to see Magnus pull away, or push her away, he didn’t know. The more he thought about it the less certain he was that he had pulled away at all. For all he knew the kiss had just naturally ended. It could have been going on for minutes before he’d gotten there. It could have carried on had he not arrived. He tried to retain that thought; of Magnus had pulling away before he saw Alec. He was sure of it. Definitely.  
If he repeated to himself that’s what happened, he would believe it. Right?

 

That was the plan, at least until Magnus could spit something else out, which he seemed to be struggling with. Mouth agape and eyes shifting, panicked, Magnus had moved towards Alec, an attempt at a peaceful gesture, but still, he couldn’t find the words. Alec had never seen him so speechless. Even at the wedding, he had held a more confident air than now. 

 

“I have it”

 

That was Camille. For the first time, she looked away from the fly she had caught in her web, and turned to the Lightwoods, though the sickly grin was still on her face. It made Alec angrier than he could ever be at Magnus. It was most of the reason he finally allowed himself to land on the opinion that there was no romance between them that Alec had missed. The expression she wore wasn’t one of demeaning triumph, a victory of a lover who had won the heart of another, over all other competitors. She wasn’t basking in the joy of the reunion. It was one of malice, a sadistic satisfaction at her ability to reduce the self-assured warlock to this quivering wreck. And what reassured him most of all, was knowing that it wasn’t her seduction that had made Magnus react like this; it was Alec.

 

“And she’s graciously offered it in exchange for her freedom.”

 

Back to Magnus. Finally he seemed to be registering that he needed to explain a thing or two. He never broke eye contact with Alec, and his brows quirked up and down in obvious distress.

 

“And her freedom requires a lip lock?”

 

Izzy broke in, her glare shifting between the two of them. She was angry too. It was only because of her that they were together at all, and she had just been given a reason to regret it. Magnus must have been relying on her help here, as she’d been the bridge between the men before, but clearly she wasn’t in the understanding mood, and her she’d taken up a protective stance on Alec’s behalf.

 

But Magnus wasn’t in the understanding mood either. If Izzy wasn’t going to help him calm Alec down, she was unwanted right now, and Magnus spared a glance away from Alec in order to fix Izzy with a simultaneously cold and hurt glare, combined with a shushing gesture. Alec appreciated the support, though it wasn’t going to make the situation better. 

 

He didn’t know what to say to Magnus’ lack of response to her question, so again, he changed the subject.

 

“We don’t negotiate with prisoners”

 

He said this as he moved into her space. His height was an advantage here, as the proximity allowed him to tower menacingly over Camille. But naturally, she didn’t seem to notice at all. Nor was she affected by the threat. She merely told Alec that she was not, in fact, a prisoner of theirs. And he knew she was right. She had all of the cards: the book being the one they were interested in. She could certainly play the game. No wonder she had survived for so long despite her tendency to anger all she meets. He felt Izzy move in for backup. It was reassuring despite her being so outnumbered.

 

He wasn’t listening as she carried on talking about the terms of her freedom, since Magnus had started gesturing behind her. It was immature, but there he was, twirling a finger around his head and pointing at the woman. Maybe Alec would have laughed at the ridiculousness of it if he wasn’t so confused. He looked back to Camille in time to hear her start on a topic that he was interested in.

 

“You certainly have a type don’t you Magnus. He’s cute.”

 

It made his stomach churn, thinking of her speaking to him like she knew him better than Alec did. He knew it was true, they could have lived through years together as couple, maybe as friends before that, he didn’t know. Not knowing frustrated him.

 

What also frustrated him is that she was wading into dangerous territory. He was a fool not to have considered the fact that Magnus will have dated before him. He never even thought about it. How old was he, 400? That was a lot of time to get around. How many must there have been just like Alec?  
To how many mortals has Magnus meant as much to them as he does to Alec now? How many times has Magnus watched people he loves grow old and die while he survives just to forget about them?  
But Camille wasn’t done.

 

“Too bad it won’t last”

 

There it was.

 

“Say that again, you won’t last.”

 

Thanks for trying Izzy.

 

“I’d say he’s about 20 years from male pattern baldness”

 

Alec didn’t know if he could deal with this now. For a second Magnus looked like he was about to step in. If there was ever a good time for all that confidence, it would have been then. But it was an impossible subject for the warlock, as well as the Shadowhunter.

 

The few times over the last few days when he had finally been able to entertain the thought of he and Magnus becoming a couple, this fact had always pulled Alec back when he got too excited about any future they might have. In the long term, they just weren’t viable.

 

Yes, Alec was young. Barely an adult. But the Nephilim life expectancy wasn’t half of that of even a Mundane’s, while a warlock’s was infinitely more. Their relationship would have been difficult enough if they were both Shadowhunters, but the fact that they were different races was a hindrance to more than just the Clave.

 

They hadn’t had time to talk about it. For all the times that Alec had been over it in his head, he still wasn’t sure whether he would be able to say any of it out loud. It would make it real. And he certainly wasn’t going to try here. But it was a conversation that would need to happen. Somehow, the couple that were barely dating (if at all) would have to discuss the fact that one of them will end up ageing and dying while the other would remain youthful forever. 

 

It was not going to be an easy talk. But it was a necessary one. Just not now.

 

“I don’t have time for this. Where’s Clary?”

 

His upheld his façade right until the end, fixing an icy look to his warlock before following Magnus’ wordless directions.

 

Stick to the mission.

 

If you get distracted now, you won’t be alive to talk to Magnus after it.

 

Not that the immortality talk would be one that could be resolved. Maybe he could at least get a final assurance from Magnus that Camille means nothing to him, just for his peace of mind. In a twisted way, the way he was dealing with it was a reflection of just how much he trusted in the man, a rare feeling for Alec.  
It also made him realise how emotionally invested he was, even after such a short time. It was both a warm and cold feeling. Bonds that were not necessary were not encouraged in Nephilim culture. 

 

They were a disadvantage when it came to war. But for once in his life, he decided that some laws were made to be broken.


End file.
